The present invention relates to a pivoting locking mechanism for sliding doors or panels, including windows, offering improved security by preventing operation of those windows when it is not desired by the owner or user. The disclosed invention provides simpler and improved function, as well as a more pleasing aesthetic application of security devices, unlike those provided and described in the prior art.
The problem which has existed for many years in the use of sliding doors and windows in homes, motels and office buildings is that of security. Locking mechanisms for sliding glass doors, as frequently used in patios or for entry to and from a deck, can be easily defeated. The locking mechanisms which are generally used attach the edge of the sliding panel to the door frame. In the past, it was a widespread practice to drop broomsticks or dowels into the sliding track mechanism to jam the operation of the slideable portion of the door or window, to prevent operation of the door if the latch mechanism is disabled. In an attempt to improve upon such a rudimentary form of locking mechanism, the prior art discloses various security locks for sliding doors which provide a means to prevent the sliding member of the door panels from operating, by blocking its direction of travel. Such devices are generally bar mechanisms which rotate or expand, to be placed in position somewhere along the broad end of the fixed panel of the slideable panel door combination. In essence, such mechanisms operate, generally speaking, in the same fashion as placing a wooden dowel across the direction of travel of the slideable panel.
Most of the prior art disclosures show security bar locking devices which hinge at one end, or at some other portion along the main bar member. Generally, the prior art discloses bars which rotate around the pivoting point of one end allowing the opposite end to secure firmly against the sliding glass door to be secured. The prior art alternatively describes improvements which are toggling pairs of bars which attach somewhere in the middle of a split member that provides for sliding or rotating means to bring the bar out of position to allow opening of the door. Yet other disclosures show removable means which clamp between the fixed end of the non-moving door in a slidable pair, and the frame of a moving slidable door. Such prior art inventions function as described by being in a position to place a normally applied force against the direction of travel of the sliding door to prevent the door from being forced opened or to otherwise reinforce the existing locking mechanisms. The prior art fails to disclose a simple mechanism which can be permanently attached to the sliding door or window members and which will pivot alternatively out of the way or into the operating position with few moving parts and using a design which can be easily adapted to generally match the trim and shape of the members which comprise the door unit or window unit being secured. Also, since commonly used security devices are hinged bars and described above, the bar only needs to be lifted from the retaining channel or fixing mechanism in order to open the door. Thieves have devised tools and are otherwise well skilled in means to accomplish this purpose of breaking-in, since it is well known that sliding glass doors are normally the preferred entry point for thieves or in other break-in activity.